A graphical user interface (GUI) provides a visual interface whereby a user can interact with a program, device, or system through interaction with the GUI. A computer system generally includes a mouse and keyboard to navigate and control a cursor or data entry to the computer. Graphical components in the GUI can be activated by positioning the cursor over the component and physically performing a single or double click on the mouse to activate a component response. A user can also handle the mouse to move the cursor to other graphical components in accordance with the physical movement of the mouse. A user controlling the mouse is provided physical feedback through the physical actions of the handling and the positioning of the mouse. A touchpad, stick, or roller ball, can also be used to control a cursor on the display. A touchscreen can also serve as an input device which allows a user to touch the screen for performing an input action or receiving a response. Menu buttons on a touchscreen are highlighted when depressed and the user can sense when the touchscreen is touched. Touchscreens can be used in applications where contact with the screen provides direct access to the GUI components. These various input devices allow a user to interact with a computer system to visually see and feel a response when interacting with the computer system. For example, movement of a mouse corresponds with visual movement of a cursor object on a screen. Typing on a keyboard results in characters being displayed on a screen, and interaction with a touchscreen can be seen as visual menu effects.
The mouse, touchpad, and stick generally require physical movement to assume control. A user can receive visual and physical feedback with the stick and touchpad. For example, the user can see the cursor move in accordance with effort applied to the stick or touchpad. The user is also provided physical feedback when the user feels the slight resistance to sliding the finger along the touchpad. A user can also identify physical feedback when using a stick to control the cursor. A touchscreen or a tablet also provide physical and visual feedback. A user can physically touch the screen or use a stylus to activate a behavior. A keyboard can also serve as an input device which allows a user to enter in text to a computer program or application. The user can become accustomed to the level of resistance or the softness of keys when typing on a keyboard to become proficient. Also, typing on a keyboard results in characters being displayed on a screen thereby providing visual feedback.